Benim Küçük İblislerim
by skscatluna
Summary: üstünden yıllar geçmiş bir söylentinin uğultusu kulağıma geliyor. Ve ben bu uğultunun geldiği yeri bulmaya çalışıyorum. Yeteneklerim ve gücüm beni küçük iblislerimden koruyabilir mi?
1. Ön Söz

Peki, her şeyi anlatacağım;

İnsanlar benim deli olduğumu düşünecek ya da bir yalancı olduğumu iddia edecek ama insanlar bu yazdıklarımı bilmeyecekleri için bu ve benzeri bir yargı vermeyecek.

Küçüklümden beri duygular benim için bambaşkaydı. Kelimelerin anlamları ya da kullanım amaçları benim için farklıydı. Her zaman insanların duygularına bağlı olarak hissettim. Onlar acı çekti ben üzüldüm, onlar sevindi ben mutlu oldum.

Ama hiçbir zaman bu kötüler için geçerli olmadı.

Onlar yaptıkları kötülüklerden gurur duyunca ben onlar için gurur duymadım, hüzün ve nefret hissettim. Onlar yaptıklarından korktuklarında ben pişman olmalarına sevindim.

Fakat bazı insanlar… İnsanlara benzemiyordu. Çünkü onlar… İnsan değildi.

Onların duyguları baktıkları yerde birikiyordu. Gözlerindeki ufuklar her zaman değişiyordu. Onlarda ne korku vardı ne de cesaret… Onlarda ne sevinç vardı ne de hüzün...

Bunun nasıl olduğunu çok uzun zaman düşündüm sonra dedim ki:

"O insanların duyguları diğer insanlarda olmayan duygular. Onların duyguları daha önce hiç görülmemiş duygular olmalıdır." Dedim.

Doğruydu, aynı zamanda da yanlıştı.

Doğruydu, çünkü onların duyguları bizim görmediğimiz, bilmediğimiz duygulardı. Fakat yanlıştı da çünkü onlar… İnsan değildi.

Onlar birer iblisti.

Gözleri ateşin rengini almış cehennem melekleri olan iblislerdi. Onlar birer şeytandı. Bakışları ölümün habercisiydi. Dudaklarında acı bir çığlığın izi vardı. Gölgeleri ise küçük bir çocuğun kâbuslarındaki canavarları andırıyordu.

Peki, neden iblislerdi?

Onlar ordaydı. İnsanların arasındaydı. Ama orada olmayı hiçbiri hak etmiyordu. Ve nereye baksam onları görüyordum.

Onlar oradaydı.

Onlar her sabah pencereden dışarı baktığımda evimin önünde bana bakıyorlardı.

Onlar her sokağa çıktığımda bir duvara yaslanmış beni süzüyorlardı.

Onlar biriyle konuştuğumda nefeslerinin seslerini bana işittiriyorlardı.

Onlar ben her aynaya bakışımda aynada yansıyorlardı.

Onlar ben her kitap okuyuşumdu sözcüklerin arasına giriyorlardı.

Onlar ben her yatağıma yattığımda başımda duruyorlardı.

Neden benim başımda duruyorlardı? Neden ben?

_"Çünkü sen bizdensin." _

…


	2. Chapter 2

********** Bölüm 1 **********

Dün gece çok büyük bir geceydi. Çok büyük bir parti olmuştu. Çok büyük miktarda şekerli içecek ve yiyecekler vardı. Çok büyük bir sesle müzik vardı. Kısacası çok büyük sıkıcı!

Aslında dün gece Lisa'nın doğum günü partisi vardı. İlk önce birkaç dost davet edildi. Sonra ne tesadüf ki okul takımından birkaç kişi maç çıkışı bize uğradı. Ve sonra birkaç mesaj birçok kişiyi beraberinde getirdi. Ve sanırım bu büyülü kalabalıklaşmada iki büyü malzemesi vardı. Birincisi lezzetli abur cuburlar, ikincisi ise Lisa'nın popülerliğiydi. Ve elbette birkaç büyülü sözle yani Lisa'nın parti kurma yeteneğiyle büyü kazanı kaynadı.

Ama sanki kaynayan benim kafamdı. Ben gürültüyü hiç sevmezdim. Benim gibi bir kız nasıl Lisa gibi bir cadıyla arkadaş olabilirdi. Tamam, Lisa arkadaş canlısı, konuşkan, havalı bir kızdı. Ama ben sıradan tarzlı, sporu fazla - eğer liseliyseniz bu yeterince olur - sevmeyen. Sanat meraklısı, inekleşme yolunda, basit bir kızdım. Ailem bu şehirde oturmuyordu. Nasıl mı? Lise'ye başlayacakken babamın iş düzeni değişte ve başka bir yere taşınmak zorunda kaldık. Ama ben taşınmak istemeyince imdadıma sevgili dayım Elric yetişti. Onu çok severim harika bir resim yeteneği vardır ve bende onun yeteneklerini almışım. Ayrıca onun karısı Eleanor yengem çok iyi bir kadın aramızda bir abla kardeş ilişkisi olur bende ona Eleanor diye ismiyle hitap ederim.

Yani sanki dayım annemi büyü yapmış gibi benim onun yanında kalmam için ikna etti. Ayrıca bu beni havalı da kılıyor Elric dayımın çok havalı bir tarzı var. Bazen koyu bir kazak ve siyah deri ceket giyip veli toplantılarına katıldığında arkadaşlarım onun tarzını çok beğendiğini söylüyor. Peki, bende tarzını seviyorum bazen Eleanor bana siyah ceketini veriyor ve bende dayıma benziyorum. Ben Elric dayımı ve Eleanor'u çok örnek alırım.

"Hey! Sen her sabah yatakta beş dakika uyanık mı durursun?" Lisa yüzüme bir yastık fırlatarak beni uyardı.

"Ah, kalkıyorum!" Ona kısa bir açıklama yaptım ve küçük bir esneme ile yatakta doğruldum. Kulaklarımda bir uğultu vardı. "Dün geceki müziğin kulağımda hala izi var." Dedim ve bir yandan elimle kulağımı gösterdim.

"O müzikle daha işimiz bitmedi. Buraları toplarken takılırız." Lisa küçük bir gülümseme eşliğinde dedi. Onun duyguları çok belirsizdi. Genellikle mutluydu. Nadiren üzülüyordu. Ama bu iki duygu olmadığı zamanlarda yüzünde belirsiz bir ifade vardı. Ne gülüyor, ne kızıyor, ne de üzülüyordu. Bu özel yüzü onun için tiyatroda harika bir avantajdı.

"Peki, Mona Lisa ama temizlikten sonra dayım beni bekliyor." Dedim. Bazen onunla bu şekilde şakalaşırdım ama bu lakap ona çok yakışıyordu. O da başını iki yana salladı. Bu ara sanki yapmam gereken bir şey vardı. Ah! Doğum günü hediyesi! Nerede olabilirdi ki? Lisa yastıkları toplarken ben gizlice yatağın altına baktım. Ama orada değildi. Hiçbir yerde değildi! Aslında hatırlıyorum da o hiç bu eve gelmemişti. Ah! Ne kadar aptalım. Onu evde unutmuştum.

Lisa ile küçük bir kahvaltı yaptık ve sonra ortalığı toplamaya başladık. Ailesi evde yoktu. Bu gece teyzesinde kalmışlardı. Gerçi eğer burada olsalardı nasıl böyle bir parti olabilirdi ki? Lisa ile ortalığı toplarken bir şey fark ettim. Sanırım hediyesini unuttuğumun farkındaydı. Aslında liseden öncede onunla arkadaştık. Ah! Biz onunla anaokulundan beri arkadaştık! Anaokulunda ilk günümdü. Annem ve babam olmadığı için çok canım sıkkındı. Hatta bir ara ağlayacak gibi olmuştum. Sonra Lisa ile tanıştım. O harika bir kızdı ve hep neşemi yerine getirmişti.

Ve sanırım onunla aynı liseye gitmem olmasa burada kalmazdım. Ama o burada olduğu için bende burada kaldım. Ve sanırım ben kötü bir arkadaşım. Son zamanlarda Lisa'yı çok ihmal ettim. Ve şimdi de hediyesini vermeyi unuttum. Aslında son günlerde ihmal ettiğim tek şey o değildi. Şu son birkaç gündür kendimde değildim. Geceleri tuhaf rüyalar görerek uyanıyordum. Kapının önüne sıkça uğrayan kara bir kedi vardı. Kedileri çok severim ama bu kedi biraz tuhaf. Bakışları o zümrüt gözleri içimde tuhaf bir his uyandırıyor. Bir de kulağımdan rahatsızım. Kulağım nedense çok uğulduyor.

Eleanor bana bunun psikolojik olduğunu söyledi. Lise için dayımların yanında kalıyordum. Ve ailemden uzak olduğum için bilinçaltımda bir özlem vardı ve tüm sıkıntılarım bundan kaynaklıydı.

"İşte her yer tertemiz oldu!" Lisa elindeki paspası bırakarak söyledi. "Peki, şimdi ne yapalım?" bana sordu.

"Şimdi eve gitmeliyim." Dedim. "Ama sonra geri gelirim. Eve gidip bir duş almalıyım."

"Peki…" Lisa mırıldandı. Sanki bir şey demek istiyordu. Ama diyemiyordu. Bu arada ben ceketimi giymiştim. Benimle birlikte kapıya kadar geldi. "Sonra görüşürüz." Dedi. Ama sesinde bir üzüntü vardı. Küçüklüğümden beri iyi bir psikologdum. İnsanların düşüncelerini okuyabilme gibi bir yeteneğim vardı.

"Eva Kathreyn Devon." Bu dayım Elric'ti. Daha eve yeni adım atmışken beni durdurdu. Ve tam adımı söylemişti. Ama neden tam adımı söylemişti ki? Bu genellikle ciddi durumlarda olurdu. Acaba Lisa'da kalacağımı mı söylememiştim. Ama hayır, söylemiştim. Peki, o zaman konu neydi? Bir an önce Lisa'nın hediyesini alıp evden çıkmalıydım. Hemen dayıma baktım ve ne diyeceğini bekledim. Ama ne tuhaf ki dayım biraz tuhaf görünüyordu. Bu gün Lisa da böyleydi. Acaba onun da mı bir türlü diyemediği bir şey vardı?

"Ah? Ne oldu Elric dayı?" biraz merakla sordum. Ama o hala düşünüyordu. Dayım dudağını ısırdı. Sanki bir şey demek üzereydi. Oysa benim aklımda bir an önce Lisa'nın hediyesini alıp gitmek vardı.

"Eva…" dayım söze başladı. "Arkadaşının hediyesini almadan gitmişsin." Dayım daha fazla düşünmekten vazgeçip söyledi. Sanki aklımı okumuştu. Ben de ona bir gülümseme verdim.

"Peki, bende onu almaya gelmiştim Elric dayı." Başımı salladım ve söyledim. Dayım da bana gülümsedi. Hızlıca masanın üstündeki paketlenmiş tabloyu aldım ve kapıyı çaparak çıktım. Sonra Lisa'ya ne diyeceğimi düşündüm. 'Ah! Lisa işte hediyen onu getirmeyi unutmuşum.' Biraz saçma geliyordu. Ama daha çok yolum vardı ve elimdeki büyük hediyeyle yavaş adımlar atarak yürüyordum. Peki, umarım Lisa beni af- Ah! Şu kulağımdaki uğultu beni deli ediyor.

"Elric?" Eleanor koltukta oturan ve iki eliyle başını tutan canı sıkkın adamın yanına geldi. Eleanor önce bir iç çekti. Elric'in sıkıntılı yüzünden ne olduğunu anlamıştı. "Ah, hayatım…" diye mırıldandı. "Ona gene söyleyemedin değil mi?" diye sordu.

Elric ellerini başından çekti ve bir iç çekti. "Hayır, sevgilim daha değil." Dedi.

"Ama Elric..." Eleanor ona baktı. "Eva artık yeterince büyük. Ona onun kim olduğunu ve soyunu söylemelisin." Dedi.

"Evet, haklısın." Elric başını salladı ve kadının gözlerinin içine baktı. "Ona bir iblis olduğumuzu söylemeliyim…" dedi.


End file.
